


Making Waves

by firefly124



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all Ivan's waterfront memories are pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lmb_challenge](http://lmb-challenge.livejournal.com/) to the prompt "waves."

“C’mon, Uncle Ivan! Come in and play!” Little Helen used both hands to push a wave of water at her twin brother by way of demonstration.

“You really should,” Miles chimed in, tossing a colorful plastic ball at him.

Ivan caught it, stared at the riot of colors rather than the water where he used to play years ago. He knew it was safe, even for Miles with his mostly-under-control seizures. But the idea of jumping in, of having the water close over his head for even a moment, was unthinkable.

He tossed the ball back with a too-wide grin.


End file.
